Goodbye, Saranghae
by putulfanfan
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah sahabat sejak kecil yang akrab. Suatu hari, Luhan tak sengaja menyenggol cat dan akhirnya tumpah melumuri ponsel Sehun. Sehun marah dan menyuruh Luhan pergi. Sejak saat itu, mereka tak pernah terlihat bersama. Dan hingga suatu hari, rahasia yang sengaja Luhan tutup rapat dari Sehun, terbongkar. Apa yang akan terjadi?


Judul : Goodbye, Saranghae.

Author : Putul Anugrah ( putul_fanfan)

Maincast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Support Cast : Lu Dao Bei

Desclaimer : All of The Fanfict is MINE except the maincast.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurts, Angst

A/N : Intinya FF Abal:v

Sinopsis : Sehun dan Luhan adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Sejak SD, SMP, SMA bahkan kuliah, mereka masih menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang sangat erat. Hingga pada suatu hari saat mengerjakan tugas kesenian di rumah Sehun, Luhan tak sengaja menyenggol cat lukis hingga tumpah melumuri ponsel Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun marah karena banyak sekali data-data yang ada di dalam ponselnya itu. Luhan merasa sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf pada Sehun, namun Sehun malah mengusir Luhan pergi, sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum getir lalu meninggalkan rumah Sehun dengan gontai. Sejak itu, Sehun tak pernah melihat Luhan lagi. Di kampus ia menghilang, di rumahnya pun tak ada, bahkan Sehun beberapa kali mobil ambulans berhenti di depan rumah Luhan. Sehun mulai sedikit khawatir pada Luhan. Hingga suatu hari, rahasia yang Luhan sengaja tutup rapat-rapat dari Sehun mulai terbongkar, karena di beritahu oleh adik sepupu Luhan, Lu Dao Bei. Apa yang terjadi?

©Putul Anugrah 2014

"Yak Hun! Jangan seenaknya mengambil samgyeopsal milikku! Kau 'kan sudah diberi bekal bulgogi oleh ibumu!"

"Tapi aku tidak suka bulgogi, Lu. Bagaimana jika kita bertukar? Lagipula kau juga kurang suka dengan samgyeopsal bukan?"Sehun terlihat berpikir lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Iya memang, tapi…"

"Yey! Kau ambil punyaku."Sehun langsung mengunyah samgyeopsal milik Ahyun.

"Hun, pelan-pelan saja, aku takut kau ter…"

"Uhukk…uhukk….uhukkk…"

"Sedak karena mengunyah terlalu cepat apalagi samgyeopsal milikku sangat pedas."

"Kenapah uhukkk…uhukk kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Kau sendiri yang langsung mengunyah daging itu terburu-buru Hun."

"Aduhhh… Tenggorokanku sakit."

"Salahmu sendiri Hun."

"Yak! Setidaknya belikan aku air putih atau minuman lain, jangan dengan santainya kau memakan bulgogi milikku."

"Kau lupa jika kita sudah bertukar makanan?"

"Ish… Dasar."

"Hahahaha kunyah sampai halus dan telan pelan-pelan _poker_."

"Jangan mempermalukanku dengan panggilan seperti itu."

"Baiklah Hun. Semoga berhasil menghabiskan samgyeopsal pedasnya."

"Terimakasih Tuan Lu. Kau BAIK sekali."

"Sama-sama _poker_."

"YAK!"

"Hun, aku boleh mengerjakan tugas dari Hwang saem di rumahmu tidak? Aku bosan di rumah."

"Tentu saja. Kau tinggal membawa kanvas dan kuasnya saja. Masalah cat pakai punyaku saja karena catku masih tersisa banyak, daripada kering sia-sia."

"Baiklah. Gomawo Tuan Poker."

"Cheonmaneyo tuan Rusa."

"Apa katamu?! Hey, awas kau ya jika aku berhasil menangkapmu!"

"_Come in and get it now Mr. Deer._"

"Awas kau ya!"

"Wah, gambarmu bagus sekali! Kau menggambar wajah siapa?"

"Rahasia. Yang terpenting aku mencintai dia."

"Kakakmu?"

"Bukan. Dia orang yang membuat hidupku berwarna lagi."Dan entah kenapa saat Luhan mengatakan hal itu, wajah Sehun langsung berubah sendu dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan melukisnya.

"Siapa dia Lu?"

"Rahasia."

"Ya, kau jahat sekali!"

"Lama kelamaan kau akan tahu Hun."Luhan terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat melukis wajah yang Luhan lukis di atas kanvasnya. Sehun yang dongkol melukis dengan asal-asalan. Tangan Luhan hendak mengambil cat putih di meja namun tangannya menyenggol cat hitam dan isi kaleng cat hitam tersebut tumpah melumuri ponsel Sehun. Sehun yang juga kebetulan hendak mengambil cat merah juga melihat ponselnya yang sudah dilumuri cat hitam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LU?‼"

"A-aku tidak sengaja, sungguh! Maafkan aku."

"Itu ponselku Lu! Bukan batu bata!"

"Akan aku ganti, maafkan aku."

"Ganti? Ponselku memiliki banyak data yang penting yang belum kumasukkan ke dalam laptop Lu!"

"Maafkan aku Hun. Biar aku yang memperbaiki ponselmu."

"Tak perlu! Cepat ambil kanvas dan kuasmu lalu pergilah dari sini!"

"A-apa?"

"Cepat! Aku muak denganmu!"Luhan terbelalak namun ia langsung tersenyum perih dan airmatanya sedikit menumpuk di matanya. Ia mengambil kanvas dan kuasnya lalu beranjak dari rumah besar Ahyun.

_Aku akan pergi jika kau memintanya._

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Sehun dan Luhan tak pernah terlihat bersama. Kalaupun bertemu, Sehun akan langsung memasang wajah dinginnya dan Luhan menunduk takut, walaupun di hati kecil mereka, mereka tak ingin seperti ini.

Malam ini, Sehun tak bisa tidur. Guling kiri, guling kanan, tengkurap, terlentang. Entah kenapa, matanya tak bisa terpejam walau sekarang sudah lebih 3 jam dari jam tidur Sehun.

Sehun turun dari kasurnya dan melangkah menuju balkon rumahnya. Ia melihat ambulans yang berada di depan rumah Luhan. Perasaannya sedikit khawatir. Apa Luhan baik-baik saja? Namun ia segera menepis kekhawatirannya karena ia dan Luhan sedang bermusuhan. Sehun lalu kembali tidur tanpa memerdulikan apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan.

_Maafkan aku, aku mengecewakanmu. Maaf._

"Dao Bei-er, dimana Luhan-ge?"

"Luhan-ge di rumah dan sedang sakit. Ada apa Hun-ge?"

"Lu-ge sakit apa memangnya?"

"Kata Xian-ge, Lu-ge terkena penyakit kanker darah."

"K-kanker darah?"

"Iya ge. Oleh karena itu Luhan-ge sering sekali mimisan saat akan menjembut Dao Bei di sekolah."

"Antarkan gege ke rumahmu."

"Dao Bei pulang!"

"Hey rusa kecil sudah pulang ternyata, oh ada Sehun. Terimakasih sudah mengantar Dao Bei pulang."

"Sama-sama eommonim. Saya kemari juga ingin menjenguk Luhan. Apa Luhan sudah membaik?"Seketika raut wajah ibu Luhan berubah sendu dan sedih.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja eommonim?"

"Tolong sembuhkan Luhan, nak. Ia selalu mengigau menyebutkan namamu terus sambil berteriak-teriak. Ayahnya dan Zhao Xian sampai kesusahan menahan Luhan yang terus saja memberontak keluar untuk meminta maaf padamu. Tolong maafkan dia Hun. Luhan merasa sangat bersalah padamu karena tak sengaja menyenggol cat lukis hingga tumpah melumuri ponselmu."Sehun sedikit berkca-kaca, membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Luhan yang dikurung di dalam kamar. Tersiksa dengan obat-obatan aneh itu dan terbelenggu rasa bersalah padanya. Pada Sehun

"Iya. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

"Terimakasih banyak nak. Kamar Luhan yang berpintu coklat dengan hiasan figura foto itu. Eommonim sangat bergantung padamu."

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar yang dimaksud oleh ibu Luhan. Pintu kamar Luhan penuh dengan pigura foto-foto Luhan dan Sehun dan tulisan-tulisan 'Lu Han and Sehun', 'Bestfriend', 'Kiss and Hugs', 'Lu and Oh', 'Sehun ', 'We always together' dan yang lainnya. Tangan Sehun membuka kenop pintu kamar Luhan. Sehun sedikit tercengang dengan keadaan kamar Luhan. Berantakan. Banyak sekali pecahan kaca di lantai, air yang tumpah, obat-obatan tercecer, pakaian kusut dan masih banyak lagi. Sehun melihat Luhan yang sedang duduk diatas kursi roda menghadap ke luar dari atas balkon.

"Lu."

"H-hun?"

"Iya Lu. Aku disini."Sehun berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju Luhan karena takut menginjak pecahan kaca yang bertebaran di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau membenciku?"

"Maafkan perkataanku seminggu yang lalu Lu. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Seharusnya aku tak mengucapkan kata-kata itu padamu."

"Sebenarnya kata-katamu ada benarnya juga Hun. Aku akan pergi, jika kau memintanya."

"Kau jangan seperti ini Lu. Berjuanglah melawan penyakitmu."

"Percuma saja Hun. Tak ada obat yang mampu melawan penyakit ini. Penyakit ini sudah terlanjur menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku, bahkan aku sudah tak bisa berjalan lagi. Umurku hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Aku ingin pergi, namun aku tak bisa meninggalkan keluargaku. Mama-ku, baba-ku, Zhao Xian-ge apalagi Dao Bei yang setiap hari berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku. Apalagi aku harus meninggalkanmu. Aku tak bisa, namun aku terpaksa."

"Kau jangan seperti ini Lu. Semua orang menyayangimu dan mereka tak ingin kau pergi. Berjuanglah agar kau sehat. Agar kau bisa terus bersama orang-orang yang kau sayangi."

"Mereka pasti malu memiliki aku yang berpenyakit seperti ini, Hun."

"Lu, kau kuat. Kau harus kuat seperti rusa yang terus berjalan di tengah badai salju untuk mengantarkan Santa menyebarkan hadiah untuk oranglain."

"Tetap saja. Aku sudah menjalani kemoterapi 10x selama seminggu ini dan aku juga harus menghabiskan 5 botol obat-obatan itu. Aku tahu ini akan sia-sia, aku tetap akan mati."

"Lu! Dengarkan aku! Kau harus sembuh! Demi aku, orangtuamu, gegemu, didimu, teman-temanmu dan orang yang kau lukis di kanvas itu Lu."Tiba-tiba Luhan tertawa lirih.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Dengar ya, sahabatku Sehun yang sangat polos ini. Orang yang aku lukis itu kau, Sehun-ku. Kau itu polos atau bodoh?"Luhan memegang pipi Sehun dengan maksud untuk mencubit pipi Ahyun namun ia terlalu lemah. Harusnya ia mencubit pipi Sehun malah terlihat seperti mengusap pipi Sehun.

"Memang iya?"

"Iya Sehun. Aku jadi gemas sendiri denganmu. Untung saja kau itu sahabatku, coba saja jika kau itu adikku, mungkin kau akan ku gigit karena saking gemasnya padamu."

"Yak Lu! Aku tidak seperti itu tahu!"

"Hahaha~ Kau itu lucu sekali."

"Emm… Lu, bagaimana caranya aku menebus kesalahanku padamu karena sudah membentakmu beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Jadilah kekasihku."Mata Sehun terbelalak lebar.

"A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari sahabat."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lu."Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya, terkejut dengan kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Hahaha… Terimakasih sudah mau membalas perasaanku, Sehun. Aku senang sekali. Setidaknya, sebelum aku pergi, aku masih bisa merasakan rasanya bersama orang yang aku sayangi."Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut telapak tangan Luhan yang pucat.

"Aku bawakan kau samgyeopsal kesukaanmu Lu. Kau mau memakannya bersamaku bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi tidak pedas 'kan? Aku tak ingin kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu terulang."

"Itu salahmu sendiri yang makan terburu-buru. Ayo aaaa…"

Mereka makan dengan diselingi dengan tawa. Dibalik pintu kamar Luhan, ibu dan ayah Luhan melihat mereka dengan tatapan terharu. Luhan yang kembali tertawa, tersenyum dan tentunya bahagia.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha sebaik yang kami bisa. Tapi karena sel kankernya sudah menyebar ke otaknya hingga membuat kinerja otak dan tubuhnya yang lain mati. Maafkan kami."

Dao Bei menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Luhan. Terlihat Luhan yang terbaring tak bernyawa di dalam sana. Keping coklat madunya tertutup dan bibir cherry-nya terkatup membentuk senyuman malaikat.

"Huuuuaaaa… Luhan-geee bangun‼ Bangun ge! Nanti kalau Luhan-ge tidak ada, siapa yang akan mengantar Dao Bei pergi ke sekolah?! Siapa yang akan membelikan Dao Bei _bubble tea _lagi? Bangun geee‼ Hiks…hiks…hiks… Maafkan Dao Bei kalau Dao Bei selalu membuat Luhan-ge repot, selalu menyusahkan Luhan-ge. Dao Bei minta maaf ge! Gege bengun‼ Hiks…hiks…"

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini menangis kecuali Sehun. Ia sangat sedih karena sahabatnya sekaligus kekasihnya yang kuat telah pergi, jauh sekali. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa menangis, bahkan saat tubuh tak bernyawa Luhan dikuburkan. Semua keluarga yang datang ke acara pemakaman Luhan lambat laun pergi dan hanya meninggalkan Sehun dan Dao Bei.

"Hun-ge, jangan menangis. Luhan-ge sudah bahagia disana. Ia pasti sedih jika gege menangis."Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap surai coklat madu milik Dao Bei.

"Xie xie Dao Bei-er. Baiklah ayo pulang. Lu, aku dan adikmu pulang dulu. Besok aku akan mengunjungimu lagi. Berbahagialah kau disana. Aku mencintaimu."Setelah mencium nisan Luhan, Sehun dan Dao Bei pergi meninggalkan pusara dengan nisan yang bertuliskan _'Rest in Peace. Lu Han. April 20__th__ 1990 – February 4__th__ ****."_

_Terimakasih Hun, kau sudah mau menerimaku sebagai salah satu yang berarti di hidupmu dengan senang hati walaupun aku tak bisa hidup lama bersamamu. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga Dao Bei seperti menjagaku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae…_


End file.
